Kunjungan Gaje
by DYNAmite's
Summary: England hanya menatap pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Siapa sih yang ngasih dia usul agar mengunjungi sodara-sodaranya?  Read and Reviewww! Warning: Mengandung content Shou-Ai, OOC, dan lainnya.


**Kunjungan Gaje**

Disclaimer: **Hidekazu Himaruya**... AWAS AJA KALAU ANDA BERANI MENGGAMBAR INDO-TAN DENGAN NISTANYA! WASPADALAH! ATAU KAPAK ORANG DENMARK AKAN MELAYANG PADAMUUUU!

Summary: England hanya menatap pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Siapa sih yang ngasih dia usul agar mengunjungi sodara-sodaranya?

Warning: Entahlah... Terlalu gaje dan maksud mungkin? Maaf, saya sedang melabil... Bu Nopra! Kenapa drama kelas saya dibatalin! Sisihkan sedikit waktu ibu untuk menilai kami buuuuu~ Ok... Kembali ke topik, ada hint shou-ai dan OOC mungkin? Ah iya! Scottie akan muncul nanti! Aih! BritainChest (Scot x UK) memang indaaaahhhh~~~ #TamparedByUSUKLover . Santai Gan! Ane juga USUK Lopers! Aih! Gak Cuma Scott! Ada Ire dan Wales jugggaaaa~~~ AIH!

~Pagi yang cerah di suatu jalan menuju neraka, eh, salah teks! Jalan di kota di Wales!~

Pagi itu memang cerah. Matahari bersinar, awan putih sesekali menutupi sinarnya yang mulai menyengat. Tapi jalanan terlihat masih sepi. Yang terlihat hanya satu dua mobil. Salah satunya, mobil dengan gambar Hamburger dan bendera Amerika?

Oh sudahlah! Abaikan! Mari kita intip ke dalamnya. Ada dua lelaki pirang yang tidak kembar tidak identik, karna mereka memang bukan kembaran. Yang satu berkacamata, terlihat cheerful dan begitu percaya diri menyetir. Yang satu lagi, si alis tebal, dengan wajah datar sedang meminum tehnya. Oh, jangan marah Art! Saya dan Author hanya mencoba mengungkap kebenaran. He-hey! Apa itu pedang bajak laut? O-oke, Art! Calm, calm! Saya janji akan hapus kalimat bahwa alismu tebal dan masakanmu tidak lebih baik dari pakan ternak. He-hey! Apa salahku? Plis, Art! Saya belum selese sekolah, heck! Masih SMP kelas 7! Masih mau menikah dan bekerja! Saya juga –ARGH!

Oke, karna Narator (Tsuya) sedang tepar karna tusukan di bagian tubuh dan mulut berbusa setelah sebuah batu bara (England kukuh menyebutnya Scone) masuk ke mulutnya, saya, si Author (Yamika), mencoba menggantikannya sementara.

England mencoba melayangkan pandangan ke arah jalan. Sebelum akhirnya terbelalak kaget dengan efek manga jadul. Terbata-bata, ia menatap sang pa –maaf, bukan konsumsi publik.

"O-oi, Hamburger Shit, kau sedang apa?"

America menatap heran England. Nenek-nenek pakai kacamata setebal 5 centi (Waduh!) juga tahu kalau ia sedang menyetir! "Aku sedang melamun, ya nggak lah! Iggy udah tua tambah tua tambah pikun ya? Jelas-jelas aku sedang menyetir!

"You GIT! Gue juga tau! Yang gue heran itu ingatan lo jangan-jangan yang ilang!"

"Apaan sih! Jalannya udah bener! Bentar lagi nyampe ke rumah si Whales!" balas America sengit.

"Wales, begok! Lagian lo tuh salah jalur! Kita di **WALES**! Dan Wales make jalur **KIRI**! GIT! Ganti jalur! Gue gak mau kita ketabrak mobil lain!"

Tiiit! Tiiiit! TIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

England menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah truk peti sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah MEREKA.

"GIIITT! Hero jejadian! Cepet gerak begok!"

"Udah! Shit! Gak bisa gerak! Dasar mobil edan! HERO gak mau mati muda! Belum –piip- dan –Piiiiip- ama Iggy! Belum minta restu ke si bau rokok Scott! Belum minta restu ke Ireland ama Wales juggaaa!" America masih sempet-sempetnya mengumandangkan doa. England udah naik ke langit, eh, naik darah ngeliat semenya yang galau.

"HAMBURGER SHITTTTT! SINI BIAR GUE YANG NYETIR! Dasar gak becus!"

Sementara America dan England berlabil ria, si Tink (kebacanya kayak sinting dehhh), peri England berkata dengan pelan. Nasib punya majikan yang tsundere gak ketulungan... Udah gitu pacarnya autis bin idiot lagi!

"England-sama... America-sama... Apa tidak sebaiknya rem tangan itu diturunkan dulu?"

Jiiiittt...

"Ahahaha... Baru inget..." America menurunkan rem tangan dengan terbata-bata.

"GIIITTTT! ELO YA!"

Sementara pasangan USUK itu saling jitak (baca: England yang menjitak America), truk itu makin dekat... Semakin dekat... Sangat dekat... Dan...

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalian itu... Mau apa sih sebenernya?" ucap Ireland pasrah. Pasalnya, ia sudah dihubungi England yang bilang mau berkunjung. Tapi bukannya bertemu di rumah Wales, mereka malah bertemu di kantor polisi dengan America dan England sebagai tersangka dengan kasus, PERSONIFIKASI MENABRAK WARGA NEGARA.

Ya, tadi sih sebenernya mereka selamat... Truknya juga... America buru-buru membanting setir. Tapi naas, dia lupa kalau di pinggir jalan itu sungai dan pingir satunya itu tebing. Jadilah ia dan England masuk ke sungai basah kuyub, dan truk itu menabrak tebing. Tambah naasnya lagi, truk itu ternyata berisi tomat, bir, kentang dan anggur serta rokok pesanan sekelompok orang (Yang bisa tebak siapa mereka, HEBAT!).

Akhirnya, selain di nasehati Ireland panjang lebar kayak kereta kargo, mereka juga diomeli oleh Scotland dan Wales. Scotland, karna di truk itu ada pesanannya, haih! Rokok Dji Sam Soe, Gudang Garam, Sampoerna, sampe Djarum... Hiks, hiks, katakan selamat tinggal pada rokok untuk 5 bulan ke depan... Sedang Wales? Udah pasti karna kasus pelanggarannya dilakukan di negara tercinta.

"Lil Bro, gue tahu niat lu ke sini tuh bae-bae... Pengen reuni keluarga... Tapi GAK GINI DONG! Begok! Gak becus! Gak salah kalo Scotland sering ngebentak elo waktu masih kecil! Tolol!" dan sisanya, umm... kita skip aja ya? Soalnya si Wales ama Scotland (yang masih dendam) sedang mengabsen warga desa Kebun Binatang Jaya (Mang ada?).

England nyalinya ciut. Gilak! Kakak-kakaknya walau udah lama tetep aja GANAZ (Bukan gratis nelpon nasional lhooo) kayak waktu dia masih chibi tampang imut gak kayak sekarang udah om-om.

"Hhheeeehhhh! Udah diem! Lagian udah selesai kok masalahnya! Ya, walau tomat ama kentangnya busuk, dan berbotol bir dan anggur pecah. Tapi, udah dong! Lo berdua tuh dah bangkotan! Gak cocok buat ngelempar makian anak usia sekolah!"

Tapi sepertinya cara Ireland salah. Mungkin ia lupa adat buruk saudaranya yang sedang marah. Jadi mereka malah bertengkar bertiga. Dasar mulut Kirkland!

"Shhhh... Diyem duyuuuu!" tau-tau ada suara anak kecil. Anjir!

Scotland, Wales dan Ireland menengok. Rasanya gak ada anak kecil tadi. Hiiiyyyyy~ Merinding disko booook!

...

...

Ehhh... Tahunya...

Ada Chibi-England yang lagi nangis sesenggukan di bahu Chibi-America yang mencoba menenangkan Chibi-Uke-nya.

"Hiks... Kakak jahat! Maca' England dikatain! Hiks... Hiks... England mau puyannnggg!"

Chibi-America menepuk pelan punggung Chibi-England, "Shhh... Iggy nggak nakal... Jadi halusnya yang dimalain sopil tluknya... Iggy kan anak baiiikkk... Karna semenya anak baik jugaaaa~" AJIB! Ntu anak waktu kecil dikasih kosa kata apa sih! Ngerti kayak gituan!

Rokok Scotland langsung jatuh dengan suksesnya, Wales melongo ampe ada lalet masuk ke mulutnya, lalu mereka berdua pingsan saking kagetnya. Berbeda dengan saudaranya, Ireland malah jejeritan a la Shotacon, "Kyyyaaaa! KAWAII!" Lalu memeluk chibi-England dan chibi-America. Dan bukannya berhenti menangis, chibi-England malah makin kejer dipeluk (Baca: dicekek) sama kakaknya.

"HUUUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hedehhhh! Dasar! Aku lupa kalau dulu Ireland suka melukin si England!" Wales geleng-geleng kepala.  
Malam ini, England dan America akan menginap di rumah , America malah minta tidur bareng Iggy-nya terceentaah (Apa banget bahasa gue alayyy). Dan, alhasil, duo sejoli sehidup semati itu... tidur indah dengan suksesnya. America, tidur erotis dengan baju yang keluar-keluar (Dia belum sempet ganti baju, jadi ya... Baju dinasnya... Lecek abis) membuat dada bidangnya (Author mimisan) terlihat sangat jelas. England, biasa aja! Gak penting banget! (Author dijejelin scone, kabur)

Kini Wales, Scotland, dan Ireland sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Mereka belum tidur karna katanya France, Spain, sama Prussia bakal dateng. Sampe Ireland nepok jidat lebarnya (Ditimpuk Kirkland Family, weeeddeeehhh! Solider, dek! Solider!) dan bangun.

"Gah! Bahan makanan abis! Aku mau belanja dulu!"

"Memang ada pasar yang buka jam segini?" sahut Scotland cuek abis.

Ireland memakai jaketnya, "Bego! Ya belanjanya di supermarket 24 aja kali! Dah lah! Nanti kalo si trio kacau itu dateng, kasih aja snack kecil di kulkas! Masih ada DIKIT DOANG! IRIT YA!"

Scotland dan Wales mengeluh. Tapi dengan setia dan semangat 45 pejuang Nesia, mereka menunggu.

Sampai...

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jerit Ireland ngeri melihat rumah sodaranya kayak kapal titanic yang ketubruk bangunan yang habis kena tsunami.

"WAALLLEEESSSSS! SCOOOTTLLLAAAANNNNDDDDD!"

"Apaan sih, Ireland! Berisik tau gak!" tahu-tahu Wales keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan... Sangat parah. Bajunya keluar-keluar, acak adul, dan, eh! Apa resleting celana Wales belum ketutup! Ok, OOT. Dan kalau diperhatikan, kok kayaknya Wales cara jalannya aneh sih? Kayak orang pincang gituuu...

"Ini apaan! Kalian pada ngapain tadi baru ditinggal 3 jam udah kayak gini!"

"Oh, tadi France, Prussia, dan Spain datang tepat setelah kau pergi. Lalu Scotland mengeluarkan berbotol bir dari gudang penyimpanan... Nah, saat kami asyik minum, America dan England datang dan bergabung dengan kami... Oh iya, kami tadi juga pesta sakaw..."

Ireland menatap histeris pada saudaranya, "Scotland menyimpan obat-obatan terlarang!"

"Bukan! Si Prussia, dia asyik makanin kentang ampe tepar, Spain, ya... Apa lagi selain sakaw tomat? America, dia lansung memesan puluhan Burger sebelum tepar pada Burger ke 20... Kalo France ama Scotland... mereka kayaknya yang paling terakhir mabok setelah sebelumnya minum sekitar... 10 botol!" jelas Wales.

"Terus kemana America dan England?" oke! Firasat Ireland memburuk.

Wales berfikir sejenak, "Hmmm... Yang terakhir ku ingat sebelum aku masuk ke kamar dengan France... Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengar suara desahan England dari kamar Scotland! Tapi kalau America, aku gak tahu tuh!" Muka Wales memerah mengingat kejadian di kamarnya sendiri.

Muka Ireland memucat, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kamar Scotland dengan cepat.

"Tunggu aku England! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMUUUUUUUU!"

"Scottie... Apa kau tau yang baru kau lakukannnn, hmmmm~~~~?"

Oke, yandere!Ireland memang patut diwaspadai... Karna setelah berguru pada shifu Russia dan shifu Belarus, Ireland makin jago melempar pisau dapur dengan hawa musim dingin di kutub selatan sambil tertawa ceria.

Scotland berkeringat dingin. Oke, ia tahu ia tidak bisa menahan diri! Tapi salahkan England yang begitu indah mempesona di matanya! Tak salah kalau banyak fict dengan pair anyoneXEngland atau EnglandXAnyone. (ngeles lo, Scott!)

Sementara England? Ia hanya menatap pasrah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Siapa sih orang gila yang ngusulin dia buat ketemu sodaranya! (Di Asia, Indonesia bersin-bersin hebat. Maklum, Merapi lagi dalam status AWAS... #ngeles)

Bagaimana dengan America? Oh, biarkan ia menenangkan diri dulu... Naas, ukenya direbut calon ipar sendiri... Tabahkan dirimu nakkkk... Sabar yah?

Dan pada akhirnya kita bisa mendengar jeritan nista nan cempreng seorang Scotland dari ujung dunia (Apa banget dahhh).

**~END?~**

**~OMAKE~**

-Di rapat negara-

"Ohayou, Igirisu-san..." sapa Japan ramah, namun tak cukup untuk menyembunyikan senyum yandere-nya.

"Ya, ya..."

Hungary berjalan ke arah Japan, "Kenapa dengan England dan America?"

Japan menyerah, senyum terliciknya sudah mengembang layaknya kue yang baru diangkat dari oven (OOT). "Fufufufufufufufu~ Kau bisa tanyakan itu nanti setelah foto-'nya' tercetak~"

Dan bukannya ngeri terhadap dark!Japan, Hungary malah ikut tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia ngeh tentang apa yang dikatakan Japan.

Yaaa... Kita doakan saja pasangan USUK kesayangan kita selamat sejahteraaaa...

**~REAL END~**

**A/N:**

Gahhhh! WB SIAUL! GUE JADI GAK BISA NGELANJUTIN FUSHIGI SERIAL STORIES GUE!

Sorry buat yang di atas... Ya, saya lagi galau sangat... Maklum, ulangan tinggal 1minggu lagiiii... Jadi buat yang nungguin Fushigi Serial Stories saya, bersabar ya? Untuk chap selanjutnya, akan ada RoChu kokkkk~

BTW, kenapa kayaknya malah Ireland centric ya? Tentu saja karna saya adalah IRELAND di #hetacrew~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YAP! Bagi yang suka nge-tweet galau di #hetacrew, foll saya ya? Nanti saya Follback~~~

BTW, masih ada yang kuat me-review setelah berjayus-jayus di atas? Bagi yang kuat, selamat! Hadiahnya adalah tidur 1 malam bersama FRANCEEEE~~~~~~~~~ (Lagu Cinta Satu Malam berkumandang dengan alaynya)

Adiossss~

Yamika Akira/Dai_Anna/Dai-chan/Ireland/ siapalah terserah anda!


End file.
